


Swinging Axes

by christarennerston



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smut Training, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always having a thing for Fili isn't difficult to understand but it's just an idea. Perhaps you should put the thought into action</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swinging Axes

Thorin had finally allowed the company to make camp after hours of walking. It also didn't help the small orc attack that you had gotten into. Everyone had their own small scratches and bruises but nothing too bad. It mostly just had the dwarves talking and showing battle scars. Ori was showing off a scar on his leg where he was trying to portray it as from a terrible fight. Then Dori cut in by laughing and saying it was where he fell one night while running.

You had some scars, but nothing you wanted to share with the others. They weren't really from anything except when you and your brother would roughhouse. Not really anything to brag about, in your opinion. Instead, you took your battle-axes in hand before telling the others that you wouldn't be far.

Your axes whistled as you swung them, your movements quick. You had realized from an early age that if your weapons didn't sing then you weren't moving fast enough. In life and death situations, the quicker the better. 

A twig broke in the distance from behind you, a low curse word leaving the person’s lips at their noise. You couldn't help but smirk at knowing who had followed you, something you always liked about him. You didn't quit what you were doing, acting as if you heard nothing. Knowing he was there, you waited for a minute or two when he thought he could sneak up on you.

“Don’t you remember the last time you tried to scare me, Fili,” you asked, still not turning around. You could picture him standing their frozen in mid-step. You knew his face would give away his surprise, his mouth hanging open slightly at being caught.

“I wasn't sneaking up on you. I learned my lesson after you sliced some of my mustache off.” You could hear the smile as he spoke, trying to act like it wasn't that big of a deal last time.

You laughed, “It took you a while to get it back too; you’re face looked all whop sided. Even Kili felt better about his lack of facial hair.”

“Now see here, lass, I--.”

With a smirk still on your lips, you turned and looked at the golden prince. “See what, your highness?” 

“Now you've asked for it,” Fili said playfully as he pulled his twin blades from his back.  
The two of you circled around each other as you waited for the other to strike. Fili came at you first, his left swinging at you. You blocked him, stepping back before stepping towards him again as your right ax took a swing at his stomach. 

Fili knew he needed the upper hand in this match, so he did what he knew would make you flustered. “You’re so cute when you’re determined.”

You glared at him, your mouth in a scowl. You’re cheeks were pink at the flirt, but you would always say it was from fighting. “Is that you’re way of saying you like me? I could think of an easier way for you to land on your back.”

The look on his face was priceless and he seemed to falter at your words. The smirk he had before was gone, but you could tell he was enjoying this as much as you. “Out of the two of us, I’d have to say you’d be on bottom.”

Your weapons clashed as you both threw flirts back at one another, some getting almost vulgar to throw the other off. That was when you ended it, you turned just right for you to sweep him behind the knee, making him fall. You straddled him, your ax to his throat before putting it down. 

Leaning in closely to his face, you whispered, “You’re so cute when you’re beaten.” You noticed him lift his head slightly, his eyes on your lips, but you pulled away teasingly. 

He turned the both of you over so he was on top, your legs still around him. He didn't say a word before his lips crashed to yours in a hungry kiss. The kiss was all teeth and tongue, hunger and lust taking over any type of romantic gesture.

You wouldn't deny that you had wanted him, your hands moving quickly to get his shirt from his pants. He lifted up long enough to sling it to the side, his hands working quickly at your belt. Your hands roamed the contours of his back while he nipped and kissed along your neck, drawing moans from your parted lips.

Your belt was gone, one shoe off and one pants leg off of your body, neither feeling the need to take them off completely. A gasp left your mouth as you felt his finger circle your clit, a dark chuckle danced along your collar from your reaction.

‘This is unacceptable,’ you thought to yourself as you grabbed at his golden locks and pulled his mouth to yours. Your whimpers of pleasure were muffled by his lips as his finger entered you and began moving at a quick pace.  
Fili pulled away, leaning his forehead against yours and his finger moved and he added another. Your hips bucked and the prince cursed at how wet you were for him, he even told you so. Another finger was added and he moved quicker, his thumb caressing your clit at the same time.

“Fili,” you whispered his name as you shuddered when you went over the edge. You couldn't help but bite your lip as he continued through your orgasm. As best as you could, you went for his pants, your hand delving inside to cup his manhood. You smiled at his groan and the way his hips automatically moved him in your hand.

Fili’s dark eyes stared at you as he took your hands and placed them above your head with one of his. His other hand moved his pants down under his ass before lining himself up with your center. With one swift movement of his hips, he was sheathed inside you and your groans mingled together at the feeling. 

He called your name in your ear, giving you the chance to muffle a loud moan as you bit his neck. You knew you both wouldn’t last long, not at the rate you were going, not with the way he drove himself into you or the way he ground his hips. Your legs tightened around his middle when he hit that special spot in your body.

“Fili, I can’t…” you willed yourself to wait as best as you could as you spoke.

“Give yourself to me, my lioness,” he whispered in your ear before nipping your earlobe.

You arched against him, your walls clenching around him as you hit your peak again.  Fili’s movement stuttered as he came right behind you, a low growl rising from him. You heard yourself whimper when he pulled himself from you; lying beside you as he tried to calm his breathing.

“That wasn't what I had in mind when I thought about this,” he told you through deep breaths, his hair sticking to his forehead in sweat.

“You thought about this?” Sure, it had crossed your mind, but you never thought it would happen. It was only a couple of times.

“Every time I saw you move and flow with your axes. It’s a turn on to see a woman know how to use a weapon. Especially when they look good doing it.” His gaze was on you again, blue eyes back to normal. 

“Do you realize what you called me,” you asked him, hoping it meant more than just for that one time.

“My lioness; that’s what you are. Always will be,” he stated, turning towards you and kissing you sweetly, something so different than the kisses you shared before.

With a smile, he helped you up and the both of you got dressed, hoping no one was worried and came looking for you. That would be more than awkward. As you slipped on your belt, you felt his hands on your waist and his lips on your neck. “I told you that you’d be on bottom.”


End file.
